A Change Of Teams
by MIMZY-keke-chan
Summary: The guys for the rookie 9 plus swap places with akatsuki except lee, pepare for occness, pure crackness, weirdness, and maybe some romance, enjoy
1. Chapter 1

mimzy-keke-chan here,

everyones alittle occ and all rookies are 15 i thought i wuld have been better if they were older and had more strength.

i hope you enjoy. THANKS for reading

I do not own Naruto or the characters

The Chunnin exams are up and everyone is training.

TEAM 7

Sakura is practicing her genjustu while Konan and Kakuzu sparred. Kakashi appeared in front of them scaring them.

"Kakashi-sensei you're gonna pay for that". Konan shouted."Kaku hold him down". Kaku made threads come out of his fingertips and tied down Kakashi.

Konan stood above him.

"Prepare for the wrath of my paper cuts". Konan cackled. Kaku and Sakura sweatdropped.

Sakura was now next to Konan who was attacking their sensei with her orargami paper. You could hear his muffled screams as Konan placed some paper over his mouth.

Then Sakura dissapeared while the others wondered where she had gone. Then she reappeared a few moments later.

"Where'd you go? you missed the fun" Kaku asked. Starteding at the gagged and tied Kakashi.

"Oh I had to get something for the cuts". Sakura said opening her kunai holater.

"What?" Konan and Kakuzu said. "How could you?" Konan shouted. Thinking shes gonna help Kakashi with his wounds.

"I got lemons" Sakura gigged. Kakuzu howled with laughter. "This is gonna be more fun". He said grabbing a kunai out his holster. As did Konan and Sakura who were cackling.

All you could hear was the muffled girly screams echoing.

TEAM 10

Ino was running 'I'm late again'she thought as she approached the place. "Dei-chan" she waved to a lookalike of her.

"I've told you Im not a girl" he shouted as Ino approached him.

"Could have fooled me, oh wait you did" a voice said behind him.

"Sasori how mean" Deidara fake crying

"Hmp" Sasori replied.

That made him cry more.

"Sasori-kun how are you today" ino asked ignoring a moping emo Deidara.

"Same as always." he replied in a bored tone.

"What gay?" Ino innocently replied.

"I'm not gay" Sasori shoted.

"That's not what your boyfriend said"

"What? ...wait What?" Sasori now confused and angry.

"Don't say I'm a liar, your lover hates being ignored".

"Ino run" Sasori said darkly, but she was already gone.

"INO".

TEAM 8

A orange masked young man stood outside on a training field waiting for his team mates.

"I'M BORED". He shouted making passing people look at him strangely.

"Oh you seem busy i'll come back later" a girls voice said behind him.

"Hina-chan don't leave me". The masked one pleaded like a child clinging to her leg.

"Oh Tobi-kun stop being childish, gosh i swear your more clingy then underwear". Hinata replied.

"Thanks for the image Hinata -chan" another voice said.

"Hidan shut up! You would like a image of me in my underwear you perv". A angry Hinata replied shaking her fist in Hidan face.

No reply.

"Hidan i want to know why you never swear at Hina-chan"Tobi chirped.

"yeah" Hinata spoke.

Hidan growled."Tobi I swear i'll sacarfice you to jashin-sama you little shit." Hidan voice growled

"See" Tobi chirped Hidan started to hit Tobi

"Hidan -kun stop pumbling Tobi-kun" then her voice changed to a dark one "or i'll castrate you" said Hinata, he immediatly stopped and gulped.

Hinata giggled "Better." she said in a deadly tone.

Tobi and Hidans face said it all ' im not getting on her bad side '.

"Oh and Tobi" Hinata sickly sweet voice spoke "You were early." Tobi gulped.

"Tobi she got you whiped" Hidan whispered to his team mate and made a whipping sound.

knuckles were cracking, Tobi and Hidan turn to Hinata who had a dark arua. A fake smile appeared on her face.

"Come here Hidan come i wont hurt you" Hinata said in a too sweet voice.

He only had too choices to face her or "RUN" Hidan shouted running down the street Hinata on his heels.

"Shit" he whispered.

she lunged at him he tumbled to the ground, Hinata dragged him by his hair face first on the ground.

Tobi watching this was laughing and followed them.

TEAM Gai

" Gai Sensei " a boy voice shouted happily

"Lee" the guy called Gai replied then they ran at each other and hugged, but somehow theres a sunset inthe background.

A girl with two buns in her hair stood there shocked.

"I should be used to this by now but it still creeps me out" she said shivering.

"Yeah I think even the enemies will be creeped out" a voice said next to her.

"Kisame-kun I know, but it still manages to make me feel sick too." The girl whinned.

"Tenten, Kisame join in our youthfu hug" Gai sensei shouted gleefully.

"NEVER" Tenten shouted.

"i'm outta here" kisame said. Tenten looked at the smoke beside he.

"Kisame you ditched me" Tenten screeched. With that ran after him.

Tenten sniffed the air 'I remember that smell anywhere'

She screeched in her head.

Kisame was crouched down behind a restuarant wall rocking back and forth whispering things like 'youthful hug', he shivered.

"There you are" Tenten said "Come on they'll be here soon". He got up.

"Too late." He whispered

"Youthful hug" Gai said as they group hugged Kisame and Tenten.

TEAM 7

Kakushi is tied to a training stump.

"Kakashi remember the bell test" Sakura asked. He nodded "well we see how you like not eating for a whole day, bye". She walked off as the others followed.

"Do you think he'll break" Kakuzu asked.

"Definately" Sakura answered.

"Of course, because he cant go a day without reading porn" Konan snickered.

They laughed, then nodded in aggrement.

TEAM 8

After an hour of running after Ino, sasori took a break "Ino *breath* you'll *breath* pay for *breath* this " Sasori huffed out.

TEAM 8

After the beating he got from Hinata, Hidan was in the hospital. He remembed her last words, "This is only half the payment" She cackled. He cringed then shivered at the memory.

The only thing he could think of was "Hinata cute when shes angry" he smirked. Pain erupted. "Ouch". He cried.

TEAM Gai

Kisame is still traumatised from the 'youthful hug,' just stared into nothingness. "Must burn skin". He huffed out.

"Sulfric acid should do the trick" Tenten's voice said behind him.

They stood in the middle of a different training ground before a powerful force knocked them to the ground. Tenten landed on her bottom, while Kisame landed face first into the dirt.

"Sorry Tenten-chan and Kisame-kun i'm knid of in trouble." Ino's voice shouted well more like screamed.

"Ino." A angry voice shouted angrily some distance behing her.

"Oh crap" Ino looked in that direction."Bye guys," before legging it.


	2. Real Age?

Mimzy-Chan here, well I forgot to do some chapters because I was on holiday, then collage started again so I'm practically busy. But here you go Chapter 2.

This chapter will be longer, Tsunade, Shizune will be in this one so enjoy and please review.

Next day 

TEAM 10

"Tobi-Kun, how do you get here so early?" Hinata ran up to him and asked. He was at their training ground leaning against a tree waiting.

Tobi was spacing out until she spoke, he turned his attention to her. Then spoke."Its a thing called an alarm clock, get one."

His orange lollipop mask covered up his face, so Hinata couldn't read him. But she knew one thing, he was not himself. He walked off leaving Hinata alone, but she was so caught up with her thoughts she decided she'll leave him alone.

HOKAGES OFFICE

Shizune the Hokages assistant barged into the Hokages office. " Tsunade-Sama you have a inportant letter scroll." She heard snoring. "TSUNADE-SAMA." She shouted, which woke up the sleeping Hokage.

"This better be important!" Tsunade's voice echoed throughout the room.

"It is. This letter is from a local village off the border." She replied, handing the scroll to the woman. She opened it and her eyes widened.

"Get me Team Gai, 7, 8 and 10, this will take all their skills." She raised her voice startling the assisstant. She nodded and left.

20 minutes later

"Yeay bitch, why are we here?" Hidan asked. He had bandages covering his forehead, his arms and his neck.

"Language." Hinata snapped, then hit him on the head.

"Ouch, okay," He mumbled.

"Good." She smiled a dark smile.

"But he has a point , why the hell are we here together?" Kisame said.

Then an up roar broke out, all the rookies were yelling things to one another. The Hokages head hurts from her usual hangover, she finally had enough."Shut it all of you," Tsunade boomed. Everyone shut up and stepped back.

"Okay," Ino sqeaked.

They all stayed quite fearing for their lives, they don't want to feel the wrath of a pissed of Tsunade.

"The mission I'm sending you all on is the elimination of the Akatsuki. No sensei's will be with you, I request that Konan is the leader. You will leave in 20 minutes, be at the gate then. Dismissed."

They all nodded and left to pack.

At Kohona Gate 18 minutes later.

Sakura just arrived, thinking she's be the first there. But no, Hinata, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Lee and Konan, were already there talking.

"So I was like 'no way you can't be', and she was like 'yeah I am'." Kisame finished his story. The group around him had creeped out looks.

"How could you not tell she was a man," Deidara snickered. Which made Kisame go red from embarrassment.

"He's right, for once." Sasori whispered the last part, but they still heard it. Deidara lunged at him, making them tumbled to the ground wrestling.

The girls giggled at the scene.

"Get in there," Konan winked at them. Diedara and Sasori stopped and glared at the bluenette.

Hinata crouched down and stared at them seriously. "You two would make a cute couple." The boys were starting to get pissed off. Hinata stood up and walked back to where she was before.

Sakura's eyes lit up. "Yoai." She then seemed to be in her own dreamland, repeating that word over and over. The others looked at her, disturbed.

Kisame laughed. "You two would have to have butt-" He got brutually smacked on the head by the new comer Tenten.

"No one wants to hear about the gross details Kis-Chan." Tenten taunted, having a gross expression. He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Your no fun Ten-Chan"

"Are you saying hearing about butt sex is fun, your disturbed."

"N-No, but your a party pooper."

"I don't poop at parties."

The rest of the group was watching with amusment, some laughed.

Hinata felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turned around to face Hidan, with Tobi behind him.

"What took you two so long?" Hinata asked obviously annoyed by their timing.

Hidan looked angry." This baka," pushing Tobi infront of him,"fell asleep, so I dragged him here." Tobi just looked guilty, and gave Hinata teary puppy eyes.

Hinata's expression changed to a girl seeing a baby, or cute animals. " I forgive you Tobi-Kun." Giving him the biggest hug.

Tobi hugged back. He turned to Hidan with a smirk. Hidan scowled at him.

Ino arrived laughing at her frozen team mates on the ground. "I told you that you two were gay." The two leaped off the ground, landing on their feet. Growled at her, and where prepared to run after her, but the Hokages voice interupted them.

"Are you all ready to go?" She asked in a caring voice. They nodded.

Lee looked around." Wait. Where's the youthful Kakuzu?" As he said that they all look around.

"I'm here." A voice spoke from behind the Lady Hokage.

They all turned to the voice. Kakuzu was there looking confused.

"Where the hell you been?" Konan shouted.

"I've been here all along." He answered truthfully. Everyone else was now the ones confused.

"You have?" Sakura asked unsure, since she hasn't seen him there at all.

"Yeah I was the first to arrive." Kakuzu replied, stepping towards them all.

Hinata stared at him, which turned into a glare. "Well you could have as least said something." The others nodded.

"Kakuzu your a creep." Hidan commented, shaking his head in disapointment.

"Hey, I'm not a creep you Swearing obssessed freak." Kakuzu replied growling.

Hidan snorted. " That's it, Hinata comes up with better," he laughed. Then noticed a dark arua radiating from Hinata.

"And whats that supposed to mean?" Her words begging him to get the answer wrong.

"You rule." Hidan answered, sweating from discomfort. He gave her a weak smile that was laced with fakeness.

Hinata eyed him. He was frightened she could tell. She smiled back. Not just any smile, it was one that shouted out that he'll regret what he said.

Tsunade sweatdropped at them all, she was used to them all being like this. ' _But at least they act like themselves to each other'._She smiled.

Ino frowned. "Oh god she's smiling."

Everyone turned to the Lady Hokage whose eye was twitching.

"Yeah now that's creepy." Diedara commented. All nodded in argeement. Tsunade's eye twitched more.

"Lord help us, something must be wrong with her she's normally the ice queen." Tenten got on her knees and begged the heavens.

Tobi wondered onto enemy territory. He got in Tsunade's range. She punch him right in the cheek. They all watched Tobi go flying out of Kohona gate, till he wasn't in their sight anymore.

"Wow," Ino gasped.

"Such youthfulness of our Hokage." Lee gave Tsunade two thumbs up and a grin.

"I never knew idiots could fly," Hidan snickered.

Tenten jumped onto her feet, then jumped up and down. " Go Tsunade, beat his ass, woot." She stopped jumping when Tsunade gave her a hard glare.

"Who said you could call me by my first name?" Tsunade watched the girl hide behind her teammate.

Hinata stepped forward, but careful not to get too close. "Well it is your name be thankful she doesn't give you a nickname related to your real age."

Tsunade went red with anger. "I'm 24." She roared.

Konan snorted. " Yeah sure you are," She replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"I'm 24 dammit, you little shi-," Tsunade got cut off by Sasori raising his hand to her face, indicating her to shut up.

"Can we just leave we've had the discussion of your age already," He said with a blank face.

Tsunade huffed. " Yes, the sooner you leave, the better." She stormed off, stomping her feet slightly.

They watched her leave and shrugged.

They set out after checking their supplies.

It was quiet until Hidan spoke up. "We should check where the Baka landed before we forget."


	3. Annoying Teammates, and Nicknames

Here's chapter enjoy!

...

Since Konan was leader she was infront of the others with the rest sticking to her orders and staying behind her.

After hours running to the location Tsunade gave her, Konan made sure they kept a steady pace. She came to a stop on a tree branch. The others coping her.

"To prevent conflict we'll have three teams of four. This will also help with the divide and concour plan. The Captains will be me for team 1, Sasori team 2 and Lee team 3.

"Team 1 will consist of me, Sakura, Deidara and Kisame. Team 2 will have Sasori, Ino, Hidan and Kaku. Team 3 Lee, Hinata, Tobi and Tenten. These groups will help us with teamwork and equal balance of talents.

"If you engage in combat, you are to immediately signal the rest of us with a flare of your chakra. If you are out numbered try to get to others.

"Team 1 will go straight, while team 2 and 3 will go oppersite ways around. This tactic will limit the chances of them ambushing us, or them escaping. Any questions?"

Hidan raised his hand, Konan nodded to him. "Why do I have to be with fishy over here." Indicating Kisame who was next to him scowling.

Konan sighed. "Hidan, Kisame is your team member deal with it."

Ino then spoke. "How long will it take us to get to the location."

"Team 1 will get to their location first, because the others will have to go all the way around the Akatsuki's supposed hideout. They will have to head out before us, team 1 will leave 2 hours after them." Konan explained into further detail.

Ino nodded.

"Does anyone else have anything to say?" She asked again.

After a minute of silence Konan nodded. "Team 2 will go left and team 3 will go right. I'm afraid your teams will have to go now, to keep on track."

Lee pumped his fist in the air. "Yosh right we go." Running right. Tobi ran after him screaming about being left behind. Hinata and Tenten sweatdropped at their new team mates, then disapeared in smoke.

Sasori checked his team were ready before they took off.

**Team 1**

Konan told her team to take a break and go over their gear. They had two hours to kill so they sorted out their weapons, and eat a bit of lunch.

Konan asks her team to collect firewood. Her eye twitches when they just stood there unmoving. " WELL GET CRACKING THEN." She ordered yelling as hard as she could.

The guys got frightened by her, while Sakura just sweatdropped at her.

"No way should a beautiful woman like me get firewood." Sakura responded.

Deidara snorted."Woman." Causing Sakura to growl at him.

"Beautiful."Kisame snorted.

Sakura had a vein popping out on her forehead. " Shut up drag queen and fishpaste." She turned on her heel. "Hmph." And stormed off.

**Team 2**

Ino was annoying Sasori, which was making him angry and restless at the same time.

"Are we there yet?" Whinned Ino, as they jumped on tree branches.

"No." Sasori replied, almost growling.

"Are we there now?"

"No." Sasori was getting annoyed by the millisecond.

Ino waited about 10 seconds and said."How about now?"

Sasori thought for a moment that she finally shut up.

"Obviously not." Kakazu shouted.

"Wow back up stitches." Ino responded waving her hands.

"Stitches." Hidan cackled.

"Shut it grey hair."

"You bitch."

"Is that all you can come up with." Ino laughed.

"You motherfucking barbie." Hidan shouted, aggravated to extreme.

Sasori's eye twitched. "All of you shut up, or you will warn the enermy...If you haven't already." Controlling the urge to kill them.

They finally quietened.

They continued forward in the left direction.

**Team 3**

Lee was at the front of his team. He ranted on and on about what was youthful in this world. Tobi seemed to not mind at all, and sometimes joined in. While Hinata and Tenten were glaring at Lee's back, hoping it would shut him up. Sadly it didn't.

"Carry on with that 'youthful' stuff." Hinata spat the word out like it was venom. Her voice then changed into a dark one. "And I'll kill you." She smiled, making Lee and Tobi terrified of the female. "Get it." They nodded.

Lee and Tobi were crying on the inside, they gulped.

Tenten had already gotten used to Hinata's change of personalities.

"Tobi is a good boy." Tobi exclaimed, fearing the Hyuga heiress.

Tenten whipped out a kunai, growling at him. "Tobi say that again and I don't think you can be capable of calling yourself a male."

Hinata giggled. The two frightened guys looked at her as if she were insane.

"That's mean Tennie." Hinata giggled out.

The kunai poofed, disapearing.

"OK Hina." Tenten chirped.

"Tobi scared." Tobi edged away from the personality swapping girls.

"Lee scared too." Lee whispered to Tobi.

They all calmed down eventually.

"Byakugan." Hinata said forming handsigns, and veins around her eyes become visible. " We seem to be the closest to any enemies. They don't seem to sense us." Hinata told Lee, Lee nodded in response.

**Team 1**

Sakura sensed unfamiliar chakra signitures not that far ahead. She turned to her teammates and told them.

"Good work Sakura." Konan said.

They quickened their pace. They were ready for their opponents.

**Team 2**

They were quiet after the agruement from ealier much too Sasori's relief.

"Sooooo." Ino began, stretching the word. She was bored and her team knew it. "How will detect the enemy?"

Sasori sighed. "Ino, Kakuzu has some of his threats weaved into the earth, about a 6 mile radius." He explained.

Ino tilted her head to the side. "Oh."

Sasori gave her a look."You don't get it do you?"

"Yes I do but I don't see way you can't sense for chakra instead."

"Ah well ." He cut himself short. "Shut up."

Ino giggled at him. He glared at her, but he did think her laugh was cute.

Kakuzu popped up between them, scaring them. But it snapped Sasori out of staring at Ino.

"We have the enemy not far ahead." Kakuzu informed.

'BOOM' An explosion went off about a mile ahead. A cloud of dirt rose in the sky.

They all felt four different chakra's flaring.

Hidan caught up beside them. "Hey I know 2 of those chakra signitures. They're Hinata-Chans and Tobi-Baka's." He said with worry in his voice when he mentioned Hinata.

**Team 1**

'BOOM'

The sound made them slightly jump and look towards that direction. Smoke and dirt rising to the sky.

"We better hurry there and help our teammates." Konan said, leading her team towards the fight.

* * *

><p>Next chapter the fights begin<p>

Team 1: Konan (Leader), Sakura, Deidara and Kisame  
>Team 2: Sasori (Leader), Ino, Hidan and Kakuzu<br>Team 3: Lee (Leader), Tobi, Hinata and Tenten


End file.
